Before they met
by Deejae
Summary: This is a short ONESHOT on what the teens were doing before Starfire landed on Earth and started bashing the place apart. First Fanfic Ever. Criticizm very welcome.


Introduction to the characters

_My name is Raven, I am sixteen. My father is Evil itself. I am the key to destruction. I don't deserve to live. I am evil. _Raven walked down the road, keeping to the shadows. Her short violet hair was whipping her face mercilessly, yet she made no move to push them away. Her deep blue cloak covered up every part of her body except for her head. Her face held depression, sadness, regret - everything that would make anybody human suicide… which was what Raven wanted to do – suicide. The only problem was, she wasn't human. She was the daughter of Evil.

Starfire (Kori) was stuck in a miserable cell. _Blast this stupid Gha'epu_(swear word in Tamaraen) _As soon as I get out, I will RIP those stupid egoistic reptiles to pieces. _The truth was, she was annoyed. Scratch that out, _very_ annoyed. Irritated, irked, pissed, mad, infuriated, and angry, aggravated – you name it, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with happiness, it was it. And she would have destroyed this whole place that caused her misery into tiny little pieces, if it wasn't for her stupid handcuffs. And no, I'm not exaggerating. She honestly _would _and is completely capable of blasting the cursed ship to smithereens… Just telling you.

Robin was bored. Very bored. Every since he quit being Batman's sidekick, he started a new line of crime fighting – by himself. Since he had no super cool gadgets and whatchamacallits (budget cuts) he had to live with simple things like explosives and stuff. (A/N I honestly don't know anything about gadgets and stuff….Just not interested ) Since he was super fast, smart, and perfect in every way (narcissist much?) No criminal in their sane mind would DARE cause trouble… Which was exactly the problem. And he didn't fancy going to school either. (And actually, it wasn't him. Batman had already taken care of everything in this area.) It was time to move on…To Jump City

A little green boy wearing a "super cool" mask was walking down the street, sauntering. Everybody was looking at him. All the girls giggled (gagged) when he winked at them. A high school girl approached him with her tittering friends.

"Hello handsome," the girl said. (Giggling in the background)

"Back at you, gorgeous," he replied.

"You…wouldn't happen to be single right?" she battered her eyes in the cutest way (more like in the most disgusting way)

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am," he winked. "It must be your lucky day."

"As a matter of fact, it is. It isn't everyday you see a teenager wearing diapers," she replied with a (sickly) sweet voice

"Yes, I accept. I'll pick you up - WHAT?"

Beastboy looked down to find his pants on the ground. His face turned into a tomato. He quickly looked up to find everybody laughing at him… So much for being cool. He quickly picked up his pants (and wore them) and mustered as much dignity as possible (psheesh) and stalked away. But not before getting tripped by a certain high school girl.

_Man, so much for dignity_ he thought as he quickly walked away.

Cyborg looked at himself in hatred. He hated himself. Why couldn't he be a normal guy? _Why?_ He punched the wall, frustrated. _Man, I miss the time when that actually hurt. _He had managed to punch a hole through the wall without bruising a single finger… Since he had none. He flexed his robotic fingers. _Bleh_ . Life was so useless now. He was going to be a loner for the rest of his life. Nobody was going to care for him. No normal life for him now. Well, he can't help it now can he? He isn't going to cry and moan about for the rest of his life, is he? He will NOT allow his life to wash away. And hhe is definately NOT going become a crybaby. He is not emo. _I am NOT emo!_ With these words (I am not emo) ringing in his head, Cyborg lifted up his face to the sun with new determination. Then, at this dramatic moment, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! You better fix that wall!"

"…"

Cyborg hung up. _Sigh_. So much for a fresh start.


End file.
